


You 'Ar' In Trouble

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bestiality, Choking, Constriction, Other, Paralysis, Pokephilia, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Like hell she’s just throwing away a 200 Pokédollar capsule!  But on bending to retrieve it, Anna feels like she’s being watched…





	You 'Ar' In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are over 18. You should be too. Hint.

“Oh, piss it…”

Anna sighed as the Pokéball rolled out of her hands, sighing as she watched it roll away from her feet, and to her left, the sound of a retreating Pokémon she had wanted to catch.

One day, Pawniard…

Grumbling, she stared at the underbrush like it would roll back out, but on seeing that it wouldn’t, dropped to her knees, crawling around, sifting through foliage to look for the red-and-white capsule.  How amazing this would have seem to everyone- Anna Mavis, rising star of the Pokémon League, on the road to being a champion, on her hands and knees looking for a two-dollar Pokéball.

Well, the road to greatness wasn’t glamorous…

Swearing up a storm, she kept looking around for the small, small article, when she felt something brush right against her rear.

Yelping, she stood up, whirling with her fist out- meeting only air as she whiffed.  Her anger turned to confusion as she looked around, wondering what had touched her.

A splatter on her shoulder got her attention next, as she looked up, to find a ravenous maw open, forked tongue flicking up and down past giant fangs.  Her eyes were caught by a flash of yellow…

And Anna made the mistake of staring directly into Arbok’s hood, and was rooted to the spot…

Paralyzed.

Her breath caught in her throat, a scream dying on her lips as she tried to move her legs.  Nothing in her body budged an inch as Arbok slowly dropped down from his perch up above, rising to Anna’s eye level, tongue flicking out- dancing along the tip of her nose.  Anna’s heart was pounding against her chest as she made eye contact.  His eyes were wider in the dense shadows of the forest, all the better to take in his prey with…and he had her in his snare.  He clearly knew that, as his long body began to coil around hers.

Panting, she felt the paralysis beginning to wear off, just in time for her to be trapped, constricted in the powerful, coiling muscles.  She opened her mouth to scream, only for the breath to be forced out of her in a loud wheeze, as Arbok clamped down on her…only to unclench as soon as he began.

It was a message.  Scream, and you choke.

She slowly nodded, trying to get her breath back as she wondered what it wanted, if not to eat.  What did that leave?  What did he want?

The answer, as it seemed to be most often lately, poked at her rear, hard and firm…in two places.

Arbok’s mouth opened as his tail slipped under his coils, trying to hook around the fabric of her tight gym shorts, and yank them down to expose her to him.  His cocks (two of them) were unsheathed, one on top of the other, and prodding at the spot where her anus and pussy were covered.

“Really…?”  Anna groaned- as she resigned herself to a quick bout of teratophilia.  “It seems like this happens a lot lately…”  Of course, she didn’t mind- at this point, she was thrilled to not be eaten.  She was into monsters.  Vore, not so much.

The Arbok rolled his eyes as his tail found the band of her shorts, yanking them down around her calves.  He didn’t need to do more as his coils tightened around Anna, lining up with her…

Shuddering, hood resting on her back, head resting on hers, he slid inside.

Anna blushed as a moan was her immediate answer to the Pokémon’s penetration.  Her breathing grew heavier as the beast’s cocks slid in and out of both her holes, slick with a mucus-like film as he entered her ass and pussy easily.

“H-haaah~!  O-oh…!”

Anna’s face turned beet red as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crashing into her.  His cocks were thick and ridged, pressing against her walls and rubbing against her most sensitive spots, the slight hook to the length digging into her wonderfully…

Anna’s eyes closed, mouth hanging open and moaning, long and sustained as the Arbok kept pushing in and out, his tail flexing with every thrust, already slick from bumping against Anna’s cum-soaked cunt.  He noticed her arousal, and took it as a sign to speed up- rewarded with a squeal for his trouble, and her clenching down on his length.

Anna’s tongue was hanging from her mouth now, her dull eyes starting to rise to the back of her head as she felt Arbok start to throw a little bit of his weight into her, going harder.  Whimpering, she spasmed, briefly stretching his coils away, before he tightened his grip.

“Auck…!”  She choked, feeling his coils tighten, now finding it a little harder to breathe…

And for some reason, that only sent more heat to her core, clenching down on his cocks as arousal flooded her.

Arbok let a smile cross his face, as his coils tightened further.  Anna’s breathing slowed, her muscles straining against the powerful constriction, but it was too much power to resist.  Soon, Anna could barely breathe, and Arbok’s cocks were relentless, now, hammering into her, cocks spreading both holes as Anna struggled to replenish her breath…

For Anna, it was heaven.  She was taken to the verge of unconsciousness by his constriction, only to be brought back from the brink so many times.  Her pussy was clenched hard around him as her muscles tightened, trying to take in more and more air, but every thrust sent a wheezing squeak from her… she couldn’t.  Couldn’t cry out, couldn’t beg, couldn’t breathe…

He was so tight around her, coils rigid, cutting off her air as he had his way with her, tail now blurring as his mouth hung open, burning hot and throbbing in her holes…

He let out a strained hiss as he came, releasing Anna, as she came around him on feeling his seed flood her body…the wonderful rush of cum in her asshole and cunt after a brutal fucking session…

She gulped down air like a drowning woman, still inside the loose coiling.  Looking up, her eyes widened a bit, as Arbok’s coils started to tighten again…

But she was faster this time.

The tip of the Pokéball clicked against Arbok’s coils, and the beast vanished in a flash of vermillion light.  The ball clicked with a confirmation of successful capture, as she wheezed on the forest floor, pants around her legs, cum dribbling from her cum-soaked holes into the roots of the understory.

“H…huhh…gonna…call you…”

Her consciousness faded, as she gripped the Pokéball in her hand.

* * *

 

_“Nidiiii!  Where are you?”_

Anna huffed as she looked around.  How she kept managing to lose track of a giant snake, she had no idea, but here she was, turning over furniture to keep looking.

“Nidi!  Come out!  Come ooooon, get back in the ball…”  She moaned, looking around- only to feel a poke at the back of her neck.

She looked back- and saw her Arbok, Nidhogg, coiled around the ceiling fan, tongue flicking in and out, dancing along her nose.

“…Oh, fine.”  She sighed, folding her arms and blushing at the thought of him coiled around her.  “Do your worst.”

He pounced- and the both of them were delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! If you loved it, drop a line to tell me what you liked, if you hated it, drop a line and tell me what you hated. If you came, please tell me. I need to know that what I'm writing is, in some way, hot. I realize that's kind of a personal request, so you can log out and do an anonymous comment. Doesn't even have to be long. It's totally not to satisfy my exhibitionist kink. No sir.


End file.
